1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shark fin antenna equipped with the vehicle to everything (V2X) of a communication system for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an integrated telematics antenna mounted on a vehicle and a V2X communication system structure using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, there is a growing interest in the smart car as a representative convergence industry using the information communication technology. An object of such a smart car is to provide a driver or fellow passenger with entertainment experiences by enabling various Apps for a vehicle to be used through the grafting of the information communication technology or to improve economic feasibility and efficiency by providing a driving pattern of a driver or real-time traffic information. Furthermore, one of several objects of the smart car is to fundamentally prevent an accident or minimize a loss of lives when an accident occur.
Today, V2X communication has been in the spotlight as a method to which the information communication technology is applied. V2X (Vehicle-to-Infra, Vehicle, Nomadic, etc.) refers to all types of communication methods which may be applied to a vehicle, and means a detailed communication technology for implementing a “Connected Vehicle” or a “Networked Vehicle.” In this case, V2X networking is basically divided into three categories, that is, vehicle-to-infrastructure (hereinafter V2I) communication, vehicle-to-vehicle (hereinafter V2V) communication and vehicle-to-nomadic devices (hereinafter V2N) communication, and receives wireless data from antennas mounted on the inside/outside of a vehicle and provides a driver-focused service using the wireless data. AM/FM radio, XM satellite radio, GPS, DMB, etc. are representative as the V2X networking. A system providing various services using the V2X networking is disposed within a vehicle.
An AM/FM antenna, XM the antenna, GPS and DMB antenna for transmitting and receiving V2X communication data are connected to a V2X communication unit through an RF cable, and are located inside or outside a vehicle. The length of the RF cable that connects V2X communication is determined by the location where each antenna is mounted.
For this, a configuration and operating method for a shark fin antenna for a vehicle are used in a conventional technology. In the conventional technology, GPS, CDMA, DMB and AM/FM band signals are received through the antennas within the shark fin antenna, and the received signals are transferred to the RF cable connected to a receiver.
However, in a vehicle communication system that gradually becomes diversified, the use of the RF cable for a connection between the antennas and the V2X communication system becomes the cause of errors, such as a loss according to the length, RF signal attenuation attributable to external radio noise, and radio interference signals within the vehicle.